indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мороженое
thumb|250px|[[Италия|Итальянское мягкое мороженое]] thumb|center|670 px Моро́женое — пищевой продукт-десерт, представляющий собой замороженную в процессе непрерывного взбивания массу, содержащую в основе своей питательные, вкусовые, ароматические и эмульгирующие веществаср. с Мороженое — Большой энциклопедический словарь. К мороженому нередко относят также фруктовый лёд, получаемый простым замораживанием фруктово-ягодных соков и пюре (из апельсина чаще всего делают фруктовый лёд). Традиционные виды мороженого приготавливаются на основе молочных смесей с определёнными соотношениями молочных белка и жиров исм. Шербет/или на основе замороженных соков, фруктов и ягод. Они имеют сладкий вкус, обусловленный использованием сахара в качестве одного из основных вкусовых компонентов, консерванта и модификатора реологических свойств смеси на всех стадиях технологического процесса производства мороженого. В качестве эмульгирующего компонента промышленно производимого мороженого используются агар-агар, желатин, крахмал. Существуют рецепты мороженого, использующие в качестве эмульгирующего компонента яичные белки. Мороженое реализуется как в розничной торговле (магазины, киоски, лавки, лотки, специальные фургоны, автоматы мороженого), так и на предприятиях общепита (рестораны, кафе, фастфуд, кафетерии). Существует производство мороженого как в домашних условиях, так и массовое промышленное, в том числе специализированными сетями (например, Baskin Robbins). Виды thumb|Девочка у лотка с мороженым. СССР, 1964 год. Фото [[Хаммонд, Томас Тейлор|Томаса Хаммонда]] Существуют различные сорта мороженого, например, пломбир, сливочное, молочное, крем-брюле, сорбе, мягкое (софуто-куриму). Мороженое — высококалорийный продукт, в частности, сорта мороженого, основывающиеся на рецептуре сливочного мороженого, содержат до 20 % жиров и до 20 % углеводов. Мороженое делится на твёрдое (закалённое) и мягкое. Ice Cream at Circular Quay - panoramio.jpg|Кафетерий мороженого сети Baskin Robbins ConeQueenTruck-Rainbow.JPG|Фургон мороженщика (Австралия) Indonesia bike34.JPG|Велолоток по продаже мороженого (Индонезия) Paletería.jpg|Лоток по продаже мороженого (США) Твёрдое мороженое существует и широко продаётся во множестве вариантов упаковки — порционные вафельные, бумажные и пластиковые стаканчики, мороженое на палочке, в вафельном рожке, в виде брикета, сэндвича, батончика и др., а также рулеты-мороженое, пирожные-мороженое, торты-мороженое и т. п. Твёрдое мороженое может быть без глазури и глазированным эскимо (чаще шоколадной, реже фруктовой, яичной или др. глазурью). Мягкое мороженое обычно предлагается как блюдо или продаётся на развес, так как обладает коротким сроком хранения. При продаже мягкого мороженого в кафе, ресторанах и т. п. его часто снабжают топпингом — украшают кусочками фруктов и ягод, шоколадом, вафлями, поливают сиропом, посыпают шоколадной или ореховой крошкой. Это сочетание называется cандей. Из мороженого также изготавливают всевозможные десерты-мороженое, а также кофе-глясе и молочные коктейли, добавляя в него молоко и сироп, и взбивая получившуюся смесь в миксере. Виды мороженого и десертов-мороженого: * Классическое мороженое сливочное, молочное, крем-брюле, пломбир (на основе животных и/или растительных жиров * Мелорин: на основе растительных жиров * Сорбе, шербет: мягкое мороженое на основе фруктов, ягод, соков * Фруктовый лёд: относительно твёрдое мороженое на палочке на основе сока, обычно без молока * Строганый лёд: с мороженым, кусочками фруктов и сиропом * Итальянский лёд: замороженное фруктовое пюре с сиропом * Гранита: колотый фруктовый или шоколадный лёд с сахаром * Джелато: мягкое мороженое с добавлением ягод, орехов, шоколада и свежих фруктов * Фалуде: замороженные нити из пищевого крахмала, с соками и иногда молотыми фисташками * Сандей: мягкое мороженое с кусочками фруктов, ягод, шоколада и топпингом * Американское парфе: десерт из слоёв мороженого, сливок, йогурта, желе * Парфе: десерт-мороженое из слоёв мороженого, сливок, яиц * Спагетти-айс: десерт-мороженое в виде макарон * Запечённая Аляска: десерт-мороженое на бисквитной подложке с зарумяненными взбитыми яичными белками * Радужный лёд от Dippin’ Dots: маленькие твердые шарики-мороженое * Банановый сплит, Персик Мелба и другие десерты из кусочков фруктов с мороженым, сиропом, орехами, взбитыми сливками и ягодами * Фруктовый (например, банановый) фостер: поджаренные фрукты с мороженым, маслом, сахаром и пожигаемым алкоголем * Семифредо: муссоподобное пирожное-мороженое и др. Peach Melba.jpg|Персик Мелба Traditional Banana Boat.jpg|Банановый сплит Banana flambé - by Jenene.jpg|Банановый фостер Spaghettieis fcm.jpg|Спагетти-айс Hawaiianstyle-shaveice-oct2015.jpg|Строганый лёд История Мороженое — древнее лакомство. Высказываются предположения, что история мороженого насчитывает более четырёх тысяч лет . Ещё за две тысячи лет до нашей эры в Древнем Китае к столу подавались десерты, отдалённо напоминающие мороженое, — снег и лёд, смешанные с кусочками апельсинов, лимонов и зёрнышками гранатов. Рецепты и способы хранения были рассекречены лишь в XI веке до нашей эры в книге «Ши цзин». Охлаждённые (снегом и льдом, доставляемыми с гор и ледников) вина, соки, молочные продукты и их смеси потребляли древние греки, древние персы (где для сохранения льда и замороженных продуктов строили специальные сооружения яхчалы), древние римляне, моголы в Индии. Известен акутак — эскимосское мороженое из ягод, мяса и сала. Фалуде — один из первых известных образцов мороженого, появился в V веке до н. э. Представляет собой замороженные с розовой водой, лаймовым соком, а также иногда с молотыми фисташками нити из пищевого крахмала. Yakhchal of Yazd province.jpg|Персидский яхчал для сохранения льда и замороженных продуктов Les Glaces.jpg|Знать изготовляет и ест мороженое на французской гравюре 1801 г. Children in the Ghetto and the Ice-Cream Man. Chicago Ill. (FRONT).jpeg|Дети у лотка с мороженым в США в 1938 г. Gateliv i Sovjetunionen - Eskimo-Pai %281935%29.jpg|Продажа эскимо в СССР в 1935 г. Faloodeh1.jpg|Фалуде Европу познакомил с мороженым Марко Поло, привёзший из Китая в XIII веке первые рецепты. Он даже написал книгу, посвящённую полезным свойствам льда. Первый опубликованный рецепт мороженого появился в 1718 году в , выпущенном в Лондоне «To Ice Cream» in Project Gutenberg’s Mrs. Mary Eales’s Receipts (1733), by Mary Eales.. В России мороженое в современном варианте появилось в XVIII веке. Рецепт его приготовления, опубликованный в «Новейшей и полной поваренной книге» (1791 год), включал сливки и яичные белки, шоколад и лимон, смородину и клюкву, малину, вишню и апельсин . В промышленных масштабах мороженое начали производить в XIX веке. Первая фабрика мороженого появилась в Балтиморе в США в 1851 году. Первое в мире специализированное кафе-мороженое появилось в 1945 году в США в городе Глендейл и стало началом сети Baskin Robbins, которая с тех пор стала всемирной сетью производителей мороженого (и одной из крупнейших сетей фастфуда) и предлагает по миру более тысячи сортов мороженого. Magnum (Ice cream).jpg|Эскимо в шоколадной глазури Plombir in der Waffel.jpg|Пломбир в вафельном стаканчике Glasstrut, Tip Top.jpg|Мороженое-рожок(трубочка) IceCreamSandwich.jpg|Мороженое-брикет Ice Cream Sandwich (7623691206).jpg|Мороженое-сэндвич Ghiacciolo alla menta.jpg|Фруктовый лёд В СССР промышленное производство мороженого началось в 1932 году, как на молочных заводах, так и на созданных исключительно для этой цели фабриках . Объём производства, например, на фабрике в Филях, в 1938 году составлял 30 тонн мороженого в день , в 1972 году на крупнейшей в СССР московской фабрике мороженого № 8 в день производилось 125 тонн мороженого . Производство мороженого в СССР впервые было стандартизовано в 1941 году (выпущен ГОСТ 119-41) Производство популярного в СССР эскимо началось на ручных машинах в 1935 году и на промышленных линиях в 1947 году. . Beer ice cream and tart.jpg|Пивное пирожное-мороженое Strawberry sorbet.jpg|Сорбе Italian ice.jpg|Итальянский лёд BananaBakedAlaska.jpg|Запечённая Аляска Culinique Ice Cream Cake.jpg|Торт-мороженое Производство До появления современных способов замораживания мороженое было роскошным лакомством только для особых случаев. Производство мороженого было довольно сложным, использовался ручной труд. В 1840-е годы английская домохозяйка Нэнси Джонсон изобрела аппарат для приготовления мороженого под названием «фризер». Прибор был запатентован в Америке несколько позже другими людьми. В эти же годы российский кондитер Иван Излер изобрёл и запатентовал «машину для приготовления мороженого». Через несколько лет промышленник из Балтимора Якоб Фуссел (его называют отцом американской индустрии мороженого) начал производить десерт в промышленных масштабах. Способ подачи мороженого в вафельном стаканчике изобрела англичанка . Молочные и сливочные виды мороженого изготавливается из: * цельного, обезжиренного, сухого и сгущённого молока, * сливок, * масла, * сахара, * вкусовых и ароматических веществ, * различных пищевых добавок, обеспечивающих нужную консистенцию, срок хранения и так далее. Balbiino pulgajäätise liin.jpg|Автоматизированная промышленная линия массового производства мороженого EismaschineBoku.JPG|thumb|Ручная машина для изготовления мороженого Гранитор Ugolini MT 3.JPG|Гранитор для изготовления льда для десертов-мороженого Sorbetière.jpg|thumb|Электромороженица для домашнего изготовления мороженого Получение высококачественного мороженого с однородной нежной консистенцией возможно только в относительно узком диапазоне соотношений основных компонентов молочной смеси, при этом использование только цельного молока и сливок не позволяет достигнуть оптимальных соотношений жировых компонентов и сухого молочного белка. В домашних условиях мороженое можно получить при помощи специального аппарата — мороженицы. Для промышленных объёмов производства используются автоматические фризеры (от одного до 15 кг в час). Возможности производства бо́льших объёмов доступны на хладокомбинатах. Процесс производства закалённого (индустриального) мороженого на хладокомбинатах и молочных заводах состоит из ряда последовательных операций: приготовления и обработки смеси для мороженого, фризерования, фасования и закаливания мороженого, упаковки и хранения готовой продукции. Процесс приготовления смеси включает в себя следующие стадии: * подготовка исходного сырья; * приготовление смеси для мороженого, путём смешивания сырьевых компонентов, согласно рецептуре; * фильтрование и пастеризация смеси для очистки от механических примесей и патогенных микроорганизмов; * гомогенизация смеси (дробление жировых шариков) для улучшения органолептических свойств готового мороженого; охлаждение до +4 °С и созревание смеси. StrawberrySundae.jpg|Сандей Parfait samples by pinguino in Osaka, Japan.jpg|Американское парфе Parfait.jpg|Парфе Dippin' Dots Rainbow Flavored Ice.jpg|Шарики-мороженое Радужный лёд от Dippin’ Dots Процесс фризерования является, собственно, процессом превращения жидкой смеси в мороженое. Этого добиваются с помощью фризеров непрерывного действия, в которых смесь взбивается с воздухом и замораживается до температуры −4 °С. Непосредственно после фризерования мороженое фасуют и закаливают (подвергают шоковой заморозке в потоке воздуха при температуре от −25 до −37 °С). Закалённое мороженое упаковывают в индивидуальную или групповую упаковку. Упакованное мороженое помещают на склады длительного хранения, откуда в дальнейшем осуществляется отгрузка в торговую сеть. Для производства десертов-мороженого со льдом используется гранитор. Granita di menta.jpg|Гранита Semifreddo.jpg|Семифредо Ice cream sandwich.jpg|Мороженое-бургер Irish Violet Crumble.jpg|Молочный коктейль Аксессуары Kitchen-Scooper-Large.jpg|Ложка с механизмом для отделения шарика мороженого Cuiller à glace.jpg|Ложка с выталкивателем шарика мороженого Ice Cream Scoop.jpg|Ложка для формирования шарика мороженого без механизма Ice-cream bowl 2.jpg|Креманка Факты thumb|180px|Павильон «Мороженое» на [[ВСХВ]] * Кафе-мороженое в венесуэльском городе Мерида в 1996 году было занесено в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса как предлагающее посетителям мороженое наибольшего количества вкусовых оттенков, 860. * В одном из лондонских ресторанов подается мороженое из женского молока с добавлением мадагаскарской ванили и лимонной цедры. Мороженое под названием Baby Gaga изготавливается из молока, поставляемого кормящими матерями. По желанию покупателей к мороженому могут добавлять детское обезболивающее «Калпола» или гель для прорезывания зубов «Бонджела» . * В нью-йоркском ресторане Serendipity 3 в 2005 году в честь его пятидесятилетия предлагалось самое дорогое в мире мороженое-сандей «Золотое изобилие» стоимостью 1000 долларов США, а в 2007 году тот же ресторан совместно с ювелирной фирмой Euphoria New York изготовлял самое дорогое в мире мороженое-десерт со съедобным золотом «Frrrozen Haute Chocolate» стоимостью 25000 долларов США. * В середине XX века в Москве на ВСХВ существовал павильон «Мороженое». * Мороженое стало одним из обязательных блюд на инаугурациях президентов США, начиная с такой церемонии Джеймса Мэдисона в 1813 году. Экс-президент США Барак Обама в юности работал официантом в кафе сети Baskin Robbins, а экс-президент США Билл Клинтон имеет привычку есть мороженое по ночам. См. также * Десерты из мороженого * Кофе-глясе * Технология перекачиваемого льда * Джон Харрисон Примечания Литература * * * Ссылки * Мороженое СССР 50-60-х годов * ГОСТ 31457-2012. Мороженое молочное, сливочное и пломбир. Технические условия * Категория:Молочные продукты Категория:Десерты